


Scientist First, Science Second

by Lynchemon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, did i mention i have no idea how to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchemon/pseuds/Lynchemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to care for a nerd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientist First, Science Second

Stanley awoke to what sounded like the equivalent of thunder jumping on gravel. If he didn't know any better, he would have assumed some sort of wild animal had found it's way into his room. Unfortunately, he did know better, and the likelihood that Ford was downstairs battling some horrific creature he was trying to study, was large enough for Stan to get up and check he was at least alive.

  
Halfway down, Stan decided this monster must have something to do with water, or was foaming at the mouth. Those were the only ways he could think of that would explain why it sounded like it was half drowning. Grabbing the baseball bat he now kept by the door, Stan walked into the lab and got ready to beat this thing into oblivion for waking him up at such an ungodly hour.

  
Stan gently pushed open the door, so as not to alert the beast to his presence, and stepped into the room just in time to face...Ford. Just Ford. No sign of anything else. Only Ford, hunched over his desk, with various pieces of paper strewn around him, scribbling furiously in one of his journals.

  
Before Stan could announce his presence, let alone ask what the hell was going on, Ford held a hand up to his mouth and proceeded to emit the very sound that was the reason Stan was down here in the first place. It took a second for him to realise this was the sound of coughing, and another two for Stan to process the fact it sounded so disturbing because his brother was _sick_.

  
"What the hell are you doing up?" Stan demanded.

  
Flinching, Ford looked toward Stan to reveal dark circles contrasting with the ghostly pallor of his face.

  
"Man, you look like death. You should be sleeping." Stan commented.

  
"Sleep?" Ford replied. "I can't afford to sleep, Stanley. There's too much work to be done!"

  
"In case you hadn't noticed; you're sick. You need to rest." Stanley stated, while crossing his arms over his chest, forgotten baseball bat dangly from his hand.

  
Ford began to argue, but this wasn't the first time he'd put science before his wellbeing and knew from experience that Stan wouldn't budge until Ford was on his way to recovery. That didn't stop him from trying though.

  
"I'm not going to rest, Stanley." Ford replied stoically, only for the effect to be lost as he began hacking up a lung.

  
"Yes, you are. You're going to go to your room, get in bed, then wait for me to bring you soup. And you will eat the soup even if I have to feed it to you myself." Stan said, already guiding Ford to the door with a hand on his arm.

  
Ford couldn't argue - mostly because he was too busy trying to breathe – so did as Stan said.

  
Once he got into bed, Stan came in carrying a bowl of soup on a tray, accompanied with a spoon and a glass of water. Once Ford sat up, he set the tray down on his lap, then left the room. Ford had thought Stan went back to bed, but was proven wrong when he came back carrying not one, but two blankets.

  
He put one blanket down at the end of the bed, then unfolded the one he was still holding, and ordered Ford to sit forward so he could wrap it around him.

  
The blanket itself was soft as silk, Ford discovered, as it's smooth texture stayed constant no matter which direction it glided against the skin on his bare arms. In addition, the soup soothed the irritation in his throat, and caused his insides to feel like there was a softly glowing light within him. Ford was willing to bet that some of that light was due to the affection his brother was showing him. After so long apart, it was nice to know Stan was still there to look after him when he refused to look after himself.

  
Stan stayed with him until he finished eating, then took the tray away so Ford could lie back down. After putting the glass of water on the bedside table, Stan took the blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over Ford - making sure he was sufficiently tucked in.

  
"Thank you." Ford murmured.

  
"Yeah yeah, just don't wake me up again." Stan replied gruffly, making his way to the door as he did so.

  
"Goodnight, Stanley." Ford called as Stan was closing the door.  
Stan paused before responding.

  
"Night, Sixer."

  
After hearing the near silent click of the door closing, Stanford Pines closed his eyes, and slept with a smile on his face.


End file.
